The Thing Called LOVE
by SSNHlover2001
Summary: Sakura, seorang siswa Konoha High School. Memiliki banyak teman, Sahabat dan keluarga yang membuatnya bahagia, hanya satu yang kurang. Sakura menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran sekolah yang dingin dan cuek. tapi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? apa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama? " kau ingat dia bahkan pernah menolakku secara terang terangan di depan umum…" maaf gak bisa bikin Summary.


Little thing called Love

Pair: Sasuke U x Sakura

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This story is mine

Maaf kalo gaje. .. soalnya saya newbie di fanfic ini.. jadi kalo ada yang kurang tolong di review ya.. kritik n saran nya diterima kok ^^

* * *

><p>" Sakura bangun ! apa yang kau lakukan hah?" teriakan monster berambut pirang membahana dalam kamar yang tak bisa di katakan luas ini. " Aduh kaa- san… ini kan hari Minggu," sang anak yang masih bergelung dalam selimut soft pink-nya ini hanya bisa membalas teriakan sang ibu dengan gumaman tak jelas. " A..pa? HARI MINGGU KEPALAMU HAH ? INI HARI SENIN BODOH!" amuk ibu dari Haruno Sakura dan Haruno Sasori ini. "Apa ? kenapa Kaa- san tak memberitahuku!" sang putri lekas melompat dari tempat tidurnya, bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. ' Ya Tuhan ingatkah aku mempunyai anak sebodoh ini?' pikir Tsunade sambil menghela napas panjang.<p>

Haruno Sakura adalah anak manusia ( iyalah masa anak tonyem #plakk) back to strory. Sakura seorang siswa Konoha Internasional School ini cukup dibilang pintar. Mata Emerald sejuk dan rambut helaian soft pink nya ini cukup membuatnya dipandang seluruh kaum adam di sekolah ini dan menjadi salah satu siswi terpopuler kedua setelah Hyuuga Hinata, sahabat baik gadis musim semi ini. Well itu hanya anggapan mereka tidak dengan pemuda ini. Uchiha Sasuke, cowok tampan dengan manik onyx, helaian rambut raven khas yang bermodel seperti err.. pantat ayam serta fangirls segudang ini tak menganggap begitu. Menurutnya, Sakura adalah tipe gadis yang manja dan berisik, bahlan dia cenderung membenci gadis itu.. tapi, well kita tak bisa tahu isi hati Uchih Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Dan cowok inilah yang berhasil merebut pertahanan gadis pemeran utama kita ini.. well Sakura adalah salah satu gadis yang menyukai Sasuke, bahkan perasaan 'suka' Sakura telah berubah menjadi Cinta.. HAHA.

Dimana dia? Bukankah seharusnya jam segini dia sudah datang? Pertanyaan itulah yang sedang berputar di benak Sakura saat ini. Biasanya Sasuke akan datang dan terlihat di gerbang 15 menit sebelum bel masuk, tapi sekarang dia belum juga muncul.

Ah.. itu.. " SASUKE- KUN!" teriak Sakura membuat pemuda yang dipanggilnya mendengus sebal. 'ck.. apalagi sekarang?' dengus pemuda itu dalam hati. " Sasuke- kun.. tumben kau datang jam segini? Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" "Sakura.." Sasuke Nampak jengah, karena Sakura sudah menggangunya di pagi hari yang cerah ini. " Kau taukan sekarang pelajaran orochimaru Sensei apa kau mau dimarahi olehnya karena …" " SAKURA… Berhentilah **MENGGANGGUKU**!" bentak pemuda itu dengan menekankan kata mengganggu, yang benar saja dirinya hari ini benar benar tidak ingin di ganggu oleh gadis menyebalkan ini. Untuk sehari saja seandainya dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini. Mungkin hidupnya akan lebih baik. Sedangkan yang di bentak hanya bisa menunduk takut. Karena, baru kali ini Sasuke membentak nya… ya setidaknya sesudah kejadian setahun yang lalu. " Maaf.. etto.. bu..bukan seperti maksudku.. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan mu.." lirih Sakura sambil menunduk. "cih.. troublemaker.." gumam bungsu uchiha itu lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bergeming dengan kata terakhir yang dikatakannya. " Aku.. bukan ingin mengganggu Sasuke- kun.. aku hanya khawatir.. " lirih Sakura saat melihat punggung tegap itu menjauh.

Siang ini para warga sekolah sedang menikmati waktu bersantai mereka di kantin. Tapi, tidak untuk Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka lebih kenyang memandangi dua pangeran sekolah yang mereka sukai itu. " S..sakura- chan.. Apa kita akan terus seperti ini.. me..memperhatikan mereka dari jauh..?" Tanya pewaris perusahaan Hyuuga Corp ini. " Entahlah.. Aku juga lelah kalau seperti ini terus.." jawab Sakura tak bertenaga. "S..sakura- chan.. umm kalau seperti ini apa kau akan menyerah?" Tanya Hinata, well gadis pemalu ini memang menyukai Naruto. " Mungkin.. Aku bodoh jika tetap mempertahankan dia, tapi di satu sisi aku ingin memilikinya.. ini semua sangat rumit." Sakura berbicara sambil menutup matanya. " kau ingat dia bahkan pernah menolakku secara terang terangan di depan umum…" tambah Sakura dengan suara yang lebih kecil nyaris seperti bisikan.

" Paman Teuchi, Ramennya satu lagi oke!" seru si pirang dengan semangat 45 nya. " Berisik Dobe." Protes Sasuke, "ck.. kau ini hentikan sikapmu yang sok cool itu." Sungut Naruto." Hn…." Gumaman tak jelas kembali terdengar. " Eh.. ngomong ngomong Sakura- chan memandangmu begitu Teme," " Biarkan saja dia… Urusai." Ck…. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang bodoh. Bisa bisanya dia berkata seperti itu. " Kau akan menyesal Teme," tambah Naruto. " Mungkin… aku memang menyesal." gumam Sasuke sangat pelan sambil melirik gadis musim semi yang ada di seberang mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

Satu tahun yang lalu pertengahan musim dingin.

" Sasuke- kun… aku.. aku.."panggil gadis Haruno saat mereka sedang berada di lapangan yang dikelilingi banyak siswa itu, sontak seluruh siswa langsung melihat kearah mereka, " Hn?... ada apa Haruno?" sahut sang pemuda dengan sinis. " Anu… aaa.. aku menyu..kai… mu.. " jawab Sakura dengan pelan membuat orang di hadapannya tidak mendengar katanya. " Ck.. Apa?" " Aku… AKU MENYUKAIMU Sasuke- kun!" Teriak Sakura sambil menundukan pandangannya, tak berani menatap pemuda di depannya terlalu takut untuk melihat manik onyx. Uchiha Sasuke bergeming di tempatnya. 'Apa gadis ini sudah gila?' pikirnya. Gadis ini mebuatnya malu setengah mati dan Uchiha tak suka di permalukan, apalagi di depan umum. " Kau menyukaiku? Bermimpilah untuk mendapatkanku." Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata emerald itu, bersatu dengan kepingan salju yang mulai turun di Konoha. " Ck.. Menyebalkan." Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang mendapat Bisikan dari orang orang di sekitar tempat itu.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Seminggu berlalu.. saat ini Uchiha Sasuke tengah memandang gadis yang tengah tertawa di bangku setelahnya. Berdecih saat dia melihat Sai mendekati gadis**nya**, Eh? Gadisnya? Sebenarnya saat pengakuan Sakura saat itu, dia memiliki perasaan pada gadis musim semi itu. Hanya saja saat itu dia belum menyadari perasaan. " Sakura- chan.." panggil Sai. " Ya?" " Mau pergi ke pesta dansa akhir tahun denganku.." Sakura sesaat berpikir.. sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak Sasuke hanya saja dia pasti menolaknya. " hmmm.. mungkin akan kufikirkan.." " Baiklah!" seru Sai sambil bersenandung riang. Tanpa Sakura sadari kini, seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku kukunya memutihnya. ' Sial.. Mungkin ini saatnya.'

Hari berlangsungnya Pesta Dansa Akhir Tahun pun tiba. Saat ini Sakura tengah berdiri di depan gedung pesta. Dengan dress selutut berwarna peach cerah, cardigan putih dan bandana merah di rambutnya, serta Wajah manisnya telah diberi bedak tipis dan make up tipis, bibir peach alaminya diberi lipgloss rasa cherry menambah kesan tersendiri pada Sakura. ' ugh.. bagaimana ini? masa aku ke dalam sendiri.. bodoh.. coba saja aku tak menolak Sai.' " Permisi Nona," Ucap seseorang dengan tudung penutup dikepalanya. " Ya?" "Sepertinya kau sedang sendirian.. tak ingin masuk?" ucap pemuda misterius ini, namun entah mengapa Sakura mengenal suaranya, ' tapi siapa?'. "ah.. aku," " Mau masuk bersamaku?" Tanya Pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. " baiklah," mereka masuk bersama.

Suasana romantis dan alunan musik merdu menyambut ketika merekamasuk kedalam. " Mau berdansa denganku?" "umm," Sakura mengangguk, mereka berdua memulsi gerakan dansannya. Dengan penasaran Sakura mencoba melihat wajah pemuda di depannya ini, tunggu… mata itu.. " Sasuke- kun!" seru Sakura saat mengenali wajah itu.. jadi, yang mengajak dia masuk itu..

" Ketahuan ya?" bisik Sasuke sambil membuka tudung blazernya. " kau.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura memandang lekat wajah Sasuke. " Sakura, dengar.. sebenarnya saat itu aku memilki perasaan yang sama denganmu hanya saja.. aku tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya.. Maaf." Ujar Sasuke dengan pelan. Iris Emerald itu mulai berair, " benarkah?" Ucap Sakura Sambil menunduk, " Kau sudah membenciku ya? Tak apa aku me.." " tidak.. aku menyukaimu Sasuke- kun dari dulu.. hanya saja melihatmu selalu bersikap dingin padaku, aku mulai putus asa.. dan.." Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat Sasuke mendekapnya dengan erat. " Syukurlah kukira kau sudah membenci ku," ujar Sasuke. " aku menyukaimu, Sakura," " aku juga Sasuke- kun.. Sangat menyukaimu." " hey kalian.. Jangan berpacara terus!" suara melengking itu terdengar. Naruto kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura sambil memegang tangan Hinata. " Hinata… Naruto… Kalian.. " ucap Sakura sambil menatap penuh selidik Dua orang di depannya. "hehehehheh kami sudah jadian Sakura- chan, yakan Hime?" brukk, Hinata pingsan setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dengan panic Naruto segera menggendong Hinata, " aduh bagaimana ini…?" " ayo kita tinggalkan dia Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil menggandeng tanagn Sakura " ha'I" jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Bergandengan tangan sambil merasakan perasaan yang tumbuh dihati mereka..

The Thing Called LOVE..

.

.

.

berakhir dengan anehnya.

makasih minna akhir kata Review ya.. Dan ditunggu sarannya supaya kedepannya saya bisa jadi author yanng baik

maaf kalo EYD nya gak jelas namanya juga Newbie heheh ^^

SSNHLover.


End file.
